Silent Language
by TenyumeKasumi
Summary: What the lips refuse to utter, the body always tells. Shounen-ai - 1827. Done for 1827 Month  finished and posted on the last day of it that is xD .


It has always struck Tsuna that no matter what he did or how much he angered him, Hibari would always forgive him in the end.

He never said it in words - but the Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian had always accepted Tsuna's profuse apologies. Of course, not without a bit of grumbling and even a short fight sometimes, but he'd accept them all the same. And this uncharacteristically forgiving nature of Hibari Kyouya would only surfac around Tsuna.

The first time it ever happened was during their middle school days, a little after Tsuna had first met Reborn. It was a typical Monday morning and No-good Tsuna had yet again overslept. So, receiving another of Reborn's wake-up kicks, missing his breakfast - since Lambo had eaten it, being chased down several streets by the neighbourhood Chihuahua and nearly tripping on his shoelaces and falling into muddy drain water, he finally arrived at Nami-chuu - half an hour late. Tsuna doubled over when the school building came in sight, panting and wheezing like a dying man. He resisted the urge to crawl on hands and feet and instead forced his burning legs to shuffle toward the school gates with much groaning and grumbling at his life. Seeing someone standing there and blocking the way, Tsuna looked up, bewildered that there was someone else still around the school grounds when classes had already begun. And there, standing by the entrance, like a sentinel guarding the gates of hell, was no other than Hibari Kyouya.

Automatically assuming a dogeza position, Tsuna rambled "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for being late, Hibari-san! I-I didn't mean to! It wasn't on p-p-purpose! Really! Lots of s-stuff happened - it wasn't my fault! I-I mean, not completely my fault - but please don't bite me death!" . When the prefect merely glared and raised a tonfa-wielding arm, Tsuna had let out a loud 'Hiiiiii!' of terror and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the blow. He had not been prepared for the 'killing blow' to be just a knock on the head with a single, metal tonfa. Not to say it had not been painful, but it had not been excruciating like Hibari's bitings usually were. When nothing else happened after a while, Tsuna, wondering why he hadn't been bitten to a fleshy pulp yet, deemed it safe enough to crack an eye open questioningly.

The form of Hibari loomed over him like a grand authorative figure, tonfas held loosely at his sides. "Hurry up and get out of my sight, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari growled; an order that Tsuna promptly obeyed - all too willing to escape from the prefect's murderous stare. Scrambling, he pulled himself off the ground and bolted toward the school building without a backward glance, his tired legs forgotten. Later in class, Tsuna would wonder why Hibari had spared him a trip to the hospital. So, not only was he punished for his tardiness that day, but also for staring out the window in a daze instead of paying attention to the lesson at hand.

The second time had been after the fight with the Kokuyo gang. Everyone but Hibari had been released from the hospital as the prefect's injuries had yet to heal satisfactorily. Tsuna, acting on Reborn's threats, had gone to visit Hibari a few days after his own release. Reborn had insisted that a mafia boss ought to be concerned about his family, especially those who were a part of his inner circle. So, with a basket of fruits in one hand and the other poised over the door handle of Hibari's private hospital room, the young boss-to-be hesitated. He gulped and began to second-guess his actions. But the thought of Reborn's punishments won over his desperate need to flee like a rabbit before a hungry wolf. So, knocking and sliding the door open, Tsuna entered.

The Disciplinary head had been sitting up in bed in his pajamas, staring out the open window that revealed that day's beautifully blue sky speckled with puffs of pure white clouds. A breeze was blowing in, snatching playfully at Hibari's short, black locks and ruffling them everywhere. He looked so breathtakingly serene that Tsuna had frozen at the doorway, heart skipping a beat at the sight. He had never seen his Cloud Guardian with an aura of such peacefulness despite that he was now covered in bandages that were spotted with red in a few places. As he watched his raven-haired senior, an unfamiliar, alien sensation invaded his being; he felt as if he had trouble breathing and even his heart's speeded beating could not be calmed. He had felt embarrassed, nervous and... Happy? His mind screamed alarm signals at him but his intuition welcomed the feeling; embraced it, received it so that he felt he could drown in it. Tsuna was brought out of his maddening trance by Hibari turning to face him. "What is it you want, little animal?" he snapped, all traces of that calm aura gone and replaced instead by irritation, scowling at Vongola's young boss as if he reminded him of something unpleasant.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" squeaked Tsuna, inwardly cursing himself for sounding so stupid, "I-I just came to give you this!" Quickly placing the full basket on Hibari's bedside table (doing it so that he did not have to get any closer to the bed than was necessary), Tsuna rapidly turned to excuse himself as fast as possible. Halfway to the door, Tsuna paused when Hibari muttered darkly, so low that he almost did not hear it, "Tell Rokudo Mukuro that once he is out, I will really bite him to death." Turning around, Tsuna attempted a nervous laugh. He saw that the other person was looking out the window again. "Erm, Hi-Hibari-san, he'll be in there for the rest of his life a-and the Vindice Prison is impossible to break into. I-it's not like I can just go and talk to him whenever I want so I d-don't think you'll have to fight him again a-anyway." Hibari's eyes narrowed, "He will be out. Snakes like him are too slippery to remain subdued." Tsuna fell silent, gaining a far-away look in his eyes as he suddenly understood. Meeting Hibari's eyes with a sudden air of solemnness, he said "I'm sorry, Hibari-san."

The prefect's apathetic expression was broken with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Sawada?" Hibari's voice was peppered with impatience but Tsuna was still somber. "You wouldn't have to be here if it wasn't for me." Mukuro had come to Namimori with him, Tsuna, as his target. It was he who was the cause of Mukuro's arrival which led to Hibari being hospitalised for serious injuries. Also, Hibari was angry for having suffered his first defeat at Mukuro's hands. Not only that, but his body had also been possessed and Hibari never appreciated being controlled by anyone. Tsuna hung his head. He really was No-good Tsuna after all. Hibari's scoff made him look up. "Che. Don't flatter yourself, little animal. You are insignificant - Rokudo is a worthy adversary. I wanted someone to test my fangs on and he happened to be convenient. Our fight has nothing to do with you." Tsuna's eyes widened "Eh?"

"You have done what you came here to do. Now get out." Hibari shot the brunette a withering look and Tsuna, reverting back to the No-good Tsuna everyone knew him for, cried out in surprise as he stumbled backward over his own feet in his hurry to reach the door. Reaching it, Tsuna burst into the hall outside before fleeing the hospital as if a perverted illusionist was after him. It would take a long time - many years in fact - before Tsuna came to truly understand the meaning of Hibari's words.

The third occurrence was directly after the Ring Conflict, after Tsuna's 'Family' successfully won against the Varia for their right to the Vongola Rings. All of them had temporarily returned to their normal, everyday lives. The week following the Sky Ring battle, Tsuna had been trudging his way sloth like through the corridors of the school. He had just finished another remedial class and had to go home late as a result. The sun was already setting outside, signalling that Tsuna should hurry up and get back to his house before dark but Tsuna just felt too worn out to make his muscles move any faster - his injuries had still yet to heal completely after all and several bandages and plasters still decorated his body. Sighing, the boy turned a corner, grunting as he walked into someone - jarring his still-fresh wounds. That person was in fact-

"Hi-Hibari-san!" the younger male exclaimed, looking up flusteredly at his older counterpart. Hibari scowled; he also sported several bandages and plasters. Before Tsuna could apologise for his carelessness and escape, Hibari's hand shot out to grab the Decimo's wrist in a vice-like grip. Tsuna froze, gulping audibly. He didn't think Hibari would be in this bad a mood. "HIIII! I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I should have paid attention to where I was going! Please forgive me!" Hibari continued to stare blankly as if nothing had been said. Grimacing, Tsuna braced himself for a vicious biting that never came. Instead, Tsuna heard Hibari speak - though his grip on his wrist never relaxed. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are the most infuriating herbivore to ever walk this Earth." said boy flinched at the viciousness in the usually cold, deceivingly calm voice of his Cloud Guardian. At the same time, he was puzzled; wasn't he going to get bitten?

The sudden movement made Tsuna gasp in surprise. Hibari yanked on his entrapped wrist, causing Tsuna to lose his balance and lurch forward - right into Hibari's chest. Before Tsuna even had time to react, white-sleeved arms closed on either side of him, wrapping him in a comforting warmth as if to shield him from the world. With Tsuna in his embrace, Hibari lowered his face to bury it into spiky sepia locks. He breathed deeply and remained still, seemingly content with their position.

Tsuna's face was one of utter shock; he could no longer find his voice and he made no effort to move. This could not be happening. It really had to be a dream - for a dream was all this could be. There was no way Hibari was really HUGGING him.

"Er-erm, H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna stuttered uncertainly, flushing a bright tomato red. He was glad Hibari had his eyes closed but hid his face in the front folds of Hibari's uniform anyway to conceal his burning visage.

"Quiet, herbivore." the raven-haired commanded. Meekly obeying, Tsuna quietened and allowed their current position to stay. In fact, he found himself enjoying it; hoping it to last for a long time - very long time. The alien feeling came to him again - except it was more subdued now and emanated a sensation of blissful contentment. Tsuna thought that there must be something wrong with him for these feelings to surface only around Hibari. But he didn't think they were bad. No. No, the feelings themselves were not wrong to have.

"Don't you ever get into a fight without my permission ever again, Tsunayoshi." Hibari's sudden speech startled the smaller male. Not only that, but the abrupt change in title had caught him off-guard.

"Hiba- "

"And don't ever come so close to losing ever again. It's disgraceful. A little more actual effort on their part and a little less luck on yours and you would have been crushed."

"I'm sorry, Hi- "

"And don't ever let anyone leave such disgusting marks on you ever again." Hibari's arms tightened their hold of him slightly - enough that his wounds were aggravated. Tsuna winced "H- "

"And don't call me by that name ever again."

Tsuna looked up, a bewilderment written all over his face. "But Hi- "

"You heard me, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna was silent for a moment, confusion and the beginnings of hurt making themselves known in his heart. But then his eyes widened and a look of comprehension stretched across his features and joy filled his being as Hibari's meaning dawned upon him. Tsuna smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya."

The only response Tsuna received was Hibari's face nestling further into his hair.

Many times had Tsuna, unintentionally or not, provoked the wrath of his Cloud Guardian. And every time, no matter if anger was justified or not, Tsuna would be the one to apologise. And every time, Hibari would wordlessly accept the apology. Nobody around them understood this silent language that passed between the two. Some thought that Hibari was bullying Tsuna and would repeatedly lob him with insults, bombs or thinly veiled declarations that he was unworthy. Tsuna would laugh and try to calm them down. He understood what Hibari conveyed in actions what he could not bring himself to say in words and for Tsuna, that was enough.

And one day, as he had to, Tsuna died. A single shot straight through his heart.

Everyone openly mourned his death for he was widely loved by those who knew him and well liked to most he was acquainted with. All grieved - all except his own Cloud Guardian. While everyone else wept and cried and screamed, Hibari merely observed them from a distance; that impassive mask forever upon his face. He was cursed, he was ostracised, he became their punching bag to vent their anger upon. But to all of this, the Japanese man just turned his back and walked away. He was not present at the funeral. In fact, he was hardly seen much after Tsuna's death – if ever.

And then, their ten-years younger counterparts came to take their place. Hibari made sure he was the one to train the child Tsuna. Though he knew this Tsuna had yet to grow out his fangs, he still relished the opportunity to bite him and bite him he did. Hibari knew that this Tsuna was not _his_ Tsuna but he also knew that if they were defeated and the plan failed, he would not get the chance to be angry at the Vongola boss ever again.

But he need not have worried - the war was won, Byakuran overthrown and the scheme a success.

It had been almost ten years since that first confrontation between them in front of Namimori Middle School - nearly a whole decade. And now, Hibari leans casually against a forest tree, observing the commotion being made in the small clearing a few feet away; close enough that he was considered a participant but far enough away that he was not in the thick of the action. Friends and Family alike hugged, kissed, scolded and even cried on the newly revived Vongola Decimo who laughed through his tears and returned their affection, strongly touched by the amount of love around him. But there was one person Tsuna wanted to see more than any other. Finally managing to disentangle himself from a mass of limbs and turning, Tsuna called out, "Kyouya."

Kyouya released a sigh, straightening up and taking his hands out of his pockets. He took only one step forward and allowed Tsuna to advance the rest of the way. Walking right up to the older man, Tsuna stopped so close to him that they were right in each other's faces. What happened next was a tense stare down; one wearing a saddened expression on his face and the other with a blank, unreadable one. No one moved, no one spoke. Everyone else merely looked on upon the two's reunion. The atmosphere that radiated from Vongola's tenth boss and Cloud Guardian was one that excluded all, making a world that was meant only for the two of them. There was an invincible, impregnable wall between them and everything else in the outside world that even Gokudera dare not attempt to breach. Inadvertently, onlookers we're made to feel like outsiders, like they were spying on something private. Or perhaps, it was not inadvertent at all.

Tsuna, as always, was the first to break the strained atmosphere with a wide grin stretching across his face. "Tadaima, Kyouya!" When Kyouya did not reply nor react, Tsuna's grin sobered into a small smile "And I'm sorry."

And, as always, Hibari sighed and pulled the other towards him, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He did it with such abruptness and such urgency – much like a man dying in the desert desperately needs water. He held him as if he wouldn't ever let go. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and buried his face into the neat lapel of Hibari's suit, ruffling it. But he did not care - neither of them cared. All that mattered now was each other.

Tsuna began breaking out into fresh tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry - I know I was selfish, putting you through what I did, but it had to be done. It's my fault. I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry... " he could barely speak through all his crying now. "I'm sor- "

The tirade was broken by Hibari lifting Tsuna's chin with a finger and swiftly joining their lips in a kiss; effectively silencing him. Ignoring the fact that there were others on the vicinity, Tsuna enthusiastically returned the kiss - allowing himself to drown in the happiness and fulfillment of it all that threatened to overwhelm him.

Because only he understood what Hibari would not say in words and to him, it was enough.

_I forgive you._

_I love you._

* * *

><p>AN: YEEESSS! Finished in time for 1827 Month! - victory fanfare of FFVII plays -

Yes, in case you were not aware - The 8th of January to the 7th of February every year is known as 1827 Month (1/8, 2/7). I wanted to contribute something (because I'm a fan like that) so I decided to write some fanfiction since I don't have a scanner or an art tablet... -hint hint- I originally intended another fanfic to my 1827 Month tribute but it was just taking too long to write so when I got the idea for this one, I went right ahead with it. And yes, that means you can expect another 1827 fanfic from me somewhere in the not=so-distant future! Please do keep your eyes out for it! Though be warned it's a bit more on the crackish side.

Interestingly, writing a romance was not as hard as I thought it would be for me. Okay - as this one was a little rushed, there may be some mistakes in there still (even though I've proofread it) so please do alert me if you see one and I will fix it ASAP. And please, I really would like reviews - don't pull your punches out there! Give it to me, a Ryohei EXTREME punch! God knows I need improvement. xD

Till next time~!

P.S.: There can never be enough 1827 love in the world.


End file.
